El Secreto de Sendoh
by Miroku Latinlover
Summary: ¿Cuál es el secreto que esconde Sendoh?, ¿Por qué Anzai lo considera mejor jugador que Rukawa?, un conjunto de situaciones en la vida de este personaje desentrañaran poco a poco este misterio, cuya respuesta es tan codiciada por Rukawa y Hanamichi. CAP. F
1. Chapter 1

EL SECRETO DE SENDOH

Autor: Miroku Latinlover

CAPITULO I

"El balón de papel"

Despreocupado de la vida transita una celebridad con espíritu anónimo, un ser que se siente uno más del todo a pesar que ese todo se empeñe en hacerlo único. ¡Ahí va la estrella del equipo de Ryonan, ¡El gran Akirat Sendoh, retumba como un eco que sobrevive en el aire luego de cada partido en el cual participa. El genio del balón como algunos lo llaman, es el enemigo a vencer en la ambición del prometedor Rukawa, y la obsesión enfermiza del obstinado Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Para Sendoh sus retadores no existen, y mucho menos enemigos a quien vencer, no por una desmedida prepotencia producto de un alto ego, sino por ese elemento desconocido por Rukawa, y recordado por el veterano entrenador Anzai, que lo pondrá siempre como jugador número uno, ese elemento que deja huella en su rostro con mirada perdida, leve sonrisa optimista, y semblante despreocupado.

En el mercado de la ciudad, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su peculiar ritmo al caminar, transita Sendoh, en un tranquilo día de descanso poco habitual para él. El jugador estrella se detiene frente a un establecimiento, y decide entrar a una vieja librería, de esos locales que parecen detenidos en el tiempo, donde se respira la antigüedad en el polvo circundante, y se mira el pasado en las amarillentas páginas de los libros aún a la espera de un dueño.

Sendoh: _¿Alguien podría ayudarme?_

Dependiente: _Diga joven, ¿En que puedo servirle?_

Un anciano regordete con expresión amable aparece frente a Sendoh, quien siente una vieja reminiscencia en el rostro del dependiente al viejo entrenador Anzai de Shohoku.

Sendoh: _Sí... ¿Tiene algún libro deportivo? _

Dependiente: _Bueno joven.. no es precisamente el tipo de libros que tenemos en nuestra librería, pero veré que puedo hacer por usted... ¡Hukyo acercate!... necesito que ayudes a un joven cliente._

Detrás de unos estantes apareció la figura de una joven que respondió al dependiente. Era una chica de vestimenta austera, sin maquillaje en su rostro pálido, de largo cabello recogido en su descuidada cola de caballo, y unos ojos café semiocultos detrás de unas gafas de montura cromada. Con expresión de indiferencia y algo de obstinación, se acercó en atención del llamado

Hukyo: _Que quieres? (con tono descortés)_

Sendoh: _Bueno señorita, le decía a su jefe que..._

Hukyo: (interrumpiendo abruptamente)_ El no es mi jefe! Es mi abuelo!_

Sendoh:(con serenidad y paciencia)_ Bueno la verdad no se quien sea, disculpe si la incomodé, pero necesito un libro deportivo, preferiblemente de baloncesto por favor._

Hukyo:_ De esos no hay, no se compra ese tipo de libros_

Sendoh:_ ¿Pero como que no hay? ¿No le parece importante el deporte profesional? _

Hukyo: _Pues la verdad no, me parece que es algo para brutos sin cerebro_

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Sendoh sonríe y responde con tono sarcástico pero sereno:

Sendoh: _¿Le estas diciendo bruto a un cliente potencial, tal vez seamos algo brutos, pero al menos no somos comerciantes que ahuyentamos a la clientela_

En ese momento intervino el dependiente, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación exhorto en la lectura de un viejo libro, mientras Hukyo permanecía sorprendida al saber que era él un deportista, y se mostraba algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Dependiente: _¡Hukyo, ¿Que clase de modales son esos, disculpe señor..., pero me temo que no hay libros de ese tema en esta librería._

Sendoh cerró sus ojos sonriendo, y salió de la librería de manera tranquila como había entrado. Detrás quedó el ruido del dependiente regañando a la atrevida vendedora, que se desvanecía con el cerrar de la puerta de la librería y el caminar sereno del jugador estrella.

Pasaron varias semanas desde ese paseo por el mercado. Luego de un difícil partido contra un equipo rival, en el banco de un parque despejado, Sendoh reposa sentado sobre una banca meditando sobre lo acontecido en el partido. Observa el suelo circundante escudriñando cada detalle, en un sondeo propio de un dedicado analista, pero con una mirada engañosamente perdida y ociosa, cuando de repente detiene su mirada sobre un objeto dejado en el suelo. Era algo parecido a un folleto o publicación impresa visto a primera vista, mejor dicho un libro al vislumbrarse con más detalle. Estaba tirado a su suerte sobre el camino polvoriento, aparentemente a falta de un cesto de basura cercano, donde reposaría seguramente. Sendoh se levantó de su sitio de descanso recogiéndolo del sucio suelo, desempolvando la arena que lo cubría, y descubriendo su contenido, que no era otro que de baloncesto, siendo sorpresivamente su autor el profesor Anzai. Ante tal coincidencia, Sendoh complacido cual niño que consigue un tesoro, colocó el libro debajo del brazo, y se encaminó a su casa seguramente para resguardar su nueva adquisición producto de la fortuna.

Los días pasaron, y Sendoh concluyó la lectura del libro, conociendo a profundidad cada detalle, cada estrategia y técnica enseñada por el profesor Anzai, lo que le ocasionó muchos problemas a Shohoku en los partidos posteriores, aunque Anzai, siempre precavido, guardaba algunos secretos personales no revelados al público para su equipo, con elementos impredecibles como cierto polémico jugador llamado Hanamichi. Aún como entrenador del equipo rival, Sendoh veía a Anzai como un maestro, y de cierta forma así lo entendía también Anzai, al reconocer en algunos nuevos movimientos del Sendoh, las enseñanzas de su viejo libro, que permanecía en el pasado y en los recuerdos. Anzai sólo reía al ver su propio libro vivo y en movimiento en el propio cuerpo de Sendoh, el mayor contendor de sus pupilos de Shohoku.

El sol del mediodía iluminaba a Sendoh que transita nuevamente por la calle del mercado de la ciudad, en otro raro día de ociosidad para un jugador acostumbrado al entrenamiento incansable. Como un acto reflejo se detuvo súbitamente frente a la puerta de un local que le resultaba familiar, cuando recordó que era la vieja librería que había visitado semanas antes, y que casualmente guardaba el libro de baloncesto del profesor Anzai en su bolsillo. Sonreído y dispuesto a darle otra lección a la chica insolente, entró a la librería en búsqueda de su antigua agresora, cuando observó que el lugar estaba casi vacío. Extrañado avanzó algunos pasos en el desolado lugar, que estaba poco iluminado, cuando repentinamente sus pies toparon con una caja que le hizo perder el equilibrio, precipitándose al piso y produciendo un estruendoso ruido. En respuesta al sonido se escucho el grito de una voz femenina, era la nieta del viejo dependiente, que la parecer no lo había reconocido aún:

Hukyo: ¡¿Quién está ahí!

Sendoh: Eh... disculpa, pero la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que aún estaban trabajando...

Hukyo: ¡!Pues no! ¡Esto ya cerró! ¡Así que párese y váyase!.

La voz de la chica se notaba afectada, por lo que Sendoh se levantó del suelo pero sin atender la petición de la chica de alejarse del lugar.

Sendoh: Oye.. ¿Por qué esto está así? Que sucedió?

Hukyo: Nada que te importe, márchate que estoy ocupada.

Sendoh: Pues no me iré hasta que salude a tu abuelo, que fue muy amable conmigo

Hukyo: Él está muerto...

Sendoh permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos por la sorpresa de la respuesta, para luego con expresión seria en su rostro y tono de voz, preguntar como había sido su muerte. Hukyo sintiendo la sinceridad en las palabras de Sendoh, le contó que había estado padeciendo una grave enfermedad, y que había ocurrido lo inevitable. Las lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Hukyo, su semblante era demacrado y desolado, por lo que Sendoh, luego de estar exhorto en sus pensamientos, intuyó el desgaste físico de la joven derivado del transe que vivía, expresándole con voz amable:

Sendoh: _Apuesto que has comido poco en estos días ¿Quieres almorzar un rato conmigo?_

La chica dudó por un instante, pero su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos algo de alimento, por el ayuno al que se había sometido, por la angustia que la dominó durante esos aciagos días.

Hukyo: _Bueno... está bien, pero algo rápido y ligero._

Asintiendo con la cabeza Sendoh abrió la puerta para permitirle a la joven salir del lugar, partiendo juntos en búsqueda de un sitio cercano para comer.

Caminado tranquilamente en medio de la calle ambos se toparon con un personaje inesperado, Hanamichi Sakuragi, que haciendo sus acostumbradas y sobre actuadas expresiones de molestia y reto, interpeló de forma agresiva a Sendoh.

Hanamichi: _¿Que hace aquí mi peor rival, ¿Holgazaneando, JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Así todos podrán ver como te derroto porque hoy entrené muyyy bien con el gordito!_

Sendoh: (calmado y sonreído) _Hola novato, veo que estas muy entusiasta como siempre._

Hanamichi: _¡!No le digas novato al que te va a arrebatar el título de jugador estrella mequetrefe!_

Sorprendida Hukyo le preguntó a Sendoh si en realidad era un jugador tan famoso, a lo que Sendoh respondió que algunos decían eso, pero que poco le importaba. Hanamichi observaba la conversación entre Hukyo y Sendoh con mirada de desconfianza, interrumpiendo repentinamente.

Hanamichi: _¿Quién es esta de los anteojos que parece una lechuza, ¿Es tu noviecita acaso, JAJAJAJA, prefiero que me rechacen 50 mujeres a quedarme con un espanto como ese JAJAJAJA._

Hukyo dibujo un rostro de indignación en su cara que percató rápidamente Sendoh, por lo que mirando fijamente a Hanamichi con un rostro de molestia, poco usual en su temperamento, le dijo con tono amenazante:

Sendoh: _Hanamichi, muchas veces he tolerado tus payasadas, pero está vez ofendiste a una chica, y eso no es de hombres, discúlpate de inmediato. _

Hanamichi: _¿Y quien me va a obligar? Tú? JAJAJAJA_

Sendoh avanzó unos pasos en dirección de Hanamichi, quien se puso en guardia esperando una pelea, pero Hukyo tomó del brazo a Sendoh, que al voltear a verla, pudo ver en su cara angustia dibujada, esto sorprendió a Sendoh, ya que la había conocido como una chica pendenciera.

Sendoh: _Muy bien Hanamichi, espero que este orgulloso de ofender una dama que acaba de perder un familiar querido, seguramente Haruko estaría muy orgullosa de ti._

Estas palabras de Sendoh fueron mas fuertes que cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir Hanamichi.

Hanamichi: (apenado y rascándose la cabeza) _Yo no sabia eso... estee... bueno... cualquiera se equivoca!_

No había terminado de hablar Hanamichi cuando Sendoh y Hukyo se retiraron del lugar sin prestarle atención, siendo esta una actitud que suele molesta profundamente a Hanamichi, ya que detesta la indiferencia, aunque esta vez no fue lo que más le afectó, debido a la vergüenza que sentía por sus imprudentes e irreflexivas palabras para con la chica, por lo que se retiró del lugar en silencio con los hombros bajos y su cabeza alicaída.

Siguiendo su camino, Sendoh y Hukyo se detuvieron frente a un pequeño restaurante al aire libre, y se sentaron en un mesa cercana a un parque, Sendoh leyó mentalmente el menú en silencio, mientras Hukyo solo lo miraba.

Hukyo: _Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Sendoh: (En tono de broma)_ Mis amigos me dicen el gran señor invencible de la cancha, pero tú como apenas me conoces me puedes decir Sendoh._

Hukyo:_ Muy graciosillo... Así que eres famoso... en el ¿Tenis?_

Sendoh sólo sonrió mientras seguía mirando la carta del menú, pero luego respondió a la pregunta, sintiendo que sería descortés si no ofrecía respuesta:

Sendoh: _No... soy... hmmmm... pues un simple novato que pretende jugar algo de baloncesto. _

Hukyo: _¿En serio? Yo fui muy mala para los deportes..._

Sendoh: _Y yo casi nunca leo, así que tenemos algo que desconocemos mutuamente._

Hukyo: _Pero yo veo que llevas un libro que sobresale de tu bolsillo_

Se había olvidado completamente Sendoh del libro en su bolsillo, como una forma de dejar atrás un incidente menor, por el cual no valía la pena incomodar a la chica en un momento tan complejo para ella.

Sendoh: _Es un viejo libro que encontré en la calle, de vez en cuando leo una que otra página, ya sabes, por los dibujitos_

Hukyo: _Aunque se me parece conocido por lo poco que se ve de la cubierta ¿Me lo podrías mostrar?_

Sendoh vaciló por unos segundos, pero al final le mostró el libro, por considerar que no habría mayores problemas ya que era ella quien solicitaba verlo.

Hukyo: _¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es el viejo libro de mi tío Anzai!_

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Sendoh guardó silencio con lo que intentaba ocultar su sorpresa y perplejidad por que había oído.

Hukyo: _Es gracioso, pero cuando te dije que no habían libros deportivos en la tienda era cierto, a pesar que mi tío había escrito uno, mi abuelo prohibió venderlos._

Sendoh rompió su silencio intrigado y deseoso de averiguar más sobre la relación de Hukyo con Anzai, y le preguntó acerca de esa extraña decisión de su abuelo. Hukyo no vio nada malo en comentárselo, y le reveló que Anzai había sido la oveja negra de la familia, ya que se había empeñado en ser jugador de baloncesto en vez de estudiar letras en la Universidad de Tokio como siempre deseó su padre, por lo cual el abuelo molesto comenzó a cuestionar sus habilidades, alegando que Anzai no iba a la Universidad, no por desear ser deportista, sino porque no tenía la capacidad suficiente para ello.

Hukyo hizo una breve pausa y señaló el libro con sus dedo incide.

Hukyo: _Ése libro escrito por Anzai que tienes en tus manos, fue una prueba hecha a su padre con el fin de demostrarle, que aún siendo jugador de baloncesto, tenía la capacidad suficiente de llevar sus conocimientos al campo de la literatura. Mi abuelo prohibió que tuviéramos libros relacionados con el tema en la librería, y siempre habló mal de los deportistas, tal vez me dejé llevar por eso, discúlpame si te ofendí._

Sendoh quedó pensativo un rato por todo el relato que había escuchado de Hukyo, cuando el ruido de su estomago le recordó la razón por la cual estaban en ese lugar.

Sendoh: _Uffs... había olvidado que teníamos hambre y vinimos a almorzar, disculpa Hukyo, me distraje con la historia del libro y no solicité la comida, ahora mismo resuelvo el problema._

Sendoh se levantó de la mesa para apresurar el pedido de la comida en el mostrador del restauran, pero al regresar a ella Hukyo ya no estaba. Miró en su contorno, buscándola con su mirada, pero no logró verla entre las personas que caminaban en la calle. Resignado por la infructuosa búsqueda, Sendoh se encaminó en dirección a su casa, dejando sobre la mesa del restauran, el dinero por la comida solicitada.

Un día como cualquier otro, un juego más en la vida del jugador estrella, esta vez en un juego amistoso contra Shohoku, pero como siempre, se juega como si fuera la final de un campeonato, algo inevitable cuando los altos egos chocan. Rukawa tuvo un desempeño notable, incluso obtuvo más puntos que el mismo Sendoh, aunque Shohoku perdió por 4 puntos al final del partido. Cuando Rukawa pasó silencioso al lado del entrenador Anzai, este le dijo nuevamente la frase que tanto detestaba: _"Eres una gran jugador, pero seguirás siendo el número dos por debajo de Sendoh hasta que descubras su secreto"_ , Rukawa se sentó con expresión molesta y cerró sus ojos para descansar del agotador partido. Mientras tanto Hanamichi, aparentemente con energía inagotable, se acercó a Sendoh para nuevamente retarlo de forma destemplada en el próximo partido, momento en que se acercó Haruko a saludarlo. Hanamichi comenzó a sudar de la preocupación pensando que Sendoh posiblemente le contara sobre su altercado con Hukyo, pero éste solamente mostró su acostumbrada cara de confusión por las palabras altisonantes de Hanamichi, y regresó a su banco a descansar.

Hanamichi caminaba alegre por la calle por haberse salvado de una situación embarazosa, que seguramente le hubiera menoscabado la tan anhelada simpatía que Haruko sentía por él. En el cruce de una calle, observó a alguien que le resultó familiar, y por ello se acercó hasta sitio donde se encontraba, descubriendo que se trataba de la misma chica que había visto días atrás con Sendoh. Hanamichi vio una oportunidad única de disculparse por lo sucedido, y deslastrarse así de esa espada de Damocles que pendía sobre su cabeza, que amenazaba su relación con Haruko.

Hanamichi: (De forma escandalosa) HOLA! COMO ESTAS! ¿ERES LA NOVIA SE SENDOH VERDAD? QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LO DEL OTRO DIA Y...

Hukyo: (sorprendida) ¿De que me habla usted? ¡Yo no soy la novia de nadie, ¿De donde saca eso, ¿Usted es uno de esos hombres verdad, ¡!Dígale a su jefe que le pagaré cuando pueda!.

Hanamichi: ¿Jefe, ¿Dinero, no entiendo.

En ese momento aparecieron detrás de un vehículo cercano dos sujetos con apariencia hostil, que se aproximaron amenazantes hasta donde se encontraban ambos.

Sujeto I: _¿Acaso éste es otro cobrador Hukyo? Si es así recuerde que nosotros estamos primero, podría tener problemas si el jefe se entera._

Hanamichi: (con tono molesto) _¿De que habla idiota, no me gusta el tono de lo que dice._

Sujeto II: _¡Ese no es problema suyo, lárguese de aquí si no quiere salir lastimado..._

Hanamichi molesto tomó por el cuello al sujeto que lo amenazó y lo alzó en el aire, mientras que el segundo se acercó agresivo a Hanamichi, quien lo rechazó con una patada directa a la cara. El sujeto en el suelo aturdido por la patada, se levantó sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, por lo que Hanamichi para contrarrestarlo lanzó al sujeto que tenía alzado en sus manos contra él, estrechándolo y haciendo que ambos agresores cayeran contra unos recipientes de basura. Al levantarse ambos sujetos, asustados y confundios por la habilidad de Hanamichi, emprendieron la huida.

Hanamichi: (con tono triunfal) _¡Y no vuelvan por estos lados basura! Jun!_

Se volteó a ver a Hukyo para decirle que se tranquilizara porque había acabado con los maleantes, cuando sorprendido vio que no estaba. Hanamichi extrañado se pregunto a donde había ido, pero al final se retiró del sitio pensando que se trataba solamente de una chica malagradecida.

Fin del capítulo I

(CONTINUARÁ)


	2. Chapter 2

EL SECRETO DE SENDOH

Autor: Miroku Latinlover

CAPITULO II

"El complot de Hanamichi y Rukawa"

Ya prácticamente Hanamichi había olvidado el incidente con Hukyo, ahora se concentraba en averiguar como podía descubrir la forma de ganarle a Sendoh en el próximo partido. Por su excéntrica cabeza pasaron cientos de posibilidades, unas mas absurdas que otras, como ponerse una caricatura de Sendoh en la camiseta para desconcentrarlo durante el partido, o colocar la foto suya en la cara de la mascota de Ryonan. Caminando imprudentemente exhorto es su alocadas ideas, Hanamichi tropieza con un sujeto en la calle cayendo ambos al suelo. Hanamichi es el primero en levantarse y sin mirar a la persona con la cual colisionó expresó:

Hanamichi: _¿Es que acaso no mira por donde camina?_

Rukawa: (con tono firme y expresión fría) _El que no miraba por donde iba eras tú, como siempre idiota._

La persona con la cual había colisionado no era otra que su compañero de equipo y rival (según Hanamichi) Kaede Rukawa.

Hanamichi: (confundido) _Ah, es que no te veía y estaba pensando y... _(expresión molesta y con tono de burla )_ ¡también eres un idiota porque no me esquivaste JAJAJAJA¡_

Rukawa_: idiota..._

Seguidamente Rukawa se levantó del suelo y con su acostumbrada indiferencia se disponía a partir, cuando Hanamichi lo agarra por el brazo para impedírselo, ya que al parecer el golpe le había hecho fraguar repentinamente el plan perfecto, y Rukawa era parte de ese extraño plan, y tenía que comunicárselo.

Hanamichi: _¿Quieres conocer el secreto de Sendoh?_

Rukawa: _¿De que hablas idiota?_

Hanamichi: _Ahora no te hagas el retrazado, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, porque cada vez que puede el gordito te lo recuerda en cada partido_

Rukawa guardó silencio por un minuto mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hanamichi, con la frialdad hostil común en él, hasta que, reconociendo la convicción en la palabras de Hanamichi, sorpresivamente acepto escucharlo.

Hanamichi: _Todo es muy fácil de entender aún para ti mi torpe rival, conozco a alguien que debe saber el secreto de Sendoh, pero para sacárselo necesito a alguien que sepa entenderse con la mujeres, ya sabes, no he tenido mucha suerte con ellas y tú tendrías mas posibilidades porque al parecer las chicas están ciegas ya que no ven mi talento y además._

Hanamichi no había terminado de hablar cuando Rukawa nuevamente mostró señas de retirarse dejando a Hanamichi hablando solo.

Hanamichi: _¡Aguarda, lo único que debes hacer es hablar con la chica y sacarle el secreto, nada más, yo te la presento y tu te encargas de esa tarea tan fácil, y luego me lo cuestas a mi también. _

Rukawa: _Sólo de ti podría venir un plan tan estúpido._

Esta vez Rukawa se retiró definitivamente dejando a Hanamichi molesto gritando solo: _"!Ya vendrás a mi desagradecido, te doy una oportunidad de oro y la desperdicias, no se que ve Haruko en ti perdedor!" _

Pasaron los días y nuevamente ocurrió un partido contra Ryonan, y nuevamente otra derrota, y nuevamente el sermón de Anzai a Rukawa sobre el secreto. Parecía un circulo interminable.

Hanamichi molesto por el resultado del partido, se retiró de la cancha sin esperar a sus compañeros. Al cruzar una esquina se encontró a Rukawa, quien con una mirada penetrante, parecía decirle algo.

Hanamichi: (con tono fanfarrón) _¿Ahora sí estas buscando al gran Hanamichi Sakuragi? JAJAJAJA, no lo puedo creer, el gran Rukawa necesitando del genio Hanamichi, por fin reconoces mi talento._

Rukawa: _Cállate idiota y dime que hay que hacer._

Sonreído Hanamichi le pasa el brazo por el hombro a Rukawa en actitud cómplice, y se lo lleva caminando mientras le habla al oído, siendo escuchado atentamente por Rukawa, quien lleva una expresión de cierto escepticismo por lo que va oyendo.

La campana de reloj indica el medio día, Rukawa y Hanamichi esperan en la esquina donde Hanamichi vio por última vez a Hukyo. Pasan segundos, los segundos se vuelven minutos, los minutos se vuelven horas, hasta que la paciencia de Rukawa parece llegar a su fin.

Rukawa: _¿No se supone que debería estar aquí desde hace horas?_

Hanamichi: _La verdad sólo la vi pasar por aquí una vez._

Rukawa: (irritado) _¿Cómo, ¿Acaso no trabaja o vive cerca, ¿Me hiciste venir a un sitio donde te conseguiste por casualidad a esa chica?_

Hanamichi: _Silencio! Que parece que ahí viene!_

En efecto, caminado por la calle se acercaba Hukyo cargando una bolsa de víveres. Hanamichi se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos mientras asomaba la cabeza entre las hojas, el espectáculo ridículo de Sakuragi provoca una expresión de vergüenza en la cara de Rukawa.

Hanamichi: _Ya sabes, encántala con eso que tu tienes que les gusta tanto a las chicas y le sacas la información. _

Rukawa: _Cállate, ya me los has dicho muchas veces._

Hukyo cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los dos personajes, se detiene al reconocer a Hanamichi oculto detrás de los arbustos.

Hukyo: _¿Eres aquél que se peleó con los dos sujetos acaso?_

Hanamichi al verse descubierto por Hukyo, intentó disimular su actitud sospechosa diciéndose a si mismo en voz alta _"Donde estará la moneda que se cayó entres estas ramas"_ mientras revolvía el arbusto. Rukawa se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza que le ocasionaba lo que estaba viendo.

Hanamichi: _Ah! ¿Como has estado, te fuiste sin agradecerme que te haya salvado._

Hukyo:_ Es cierto, disculpa, pero estaba muy afectada, pero en todo caso no creo que sea buena idea que intervengas en mis asuntos._

Hanamichi:_ ¿Pero como no voy a intervenir? Si eres la compañera de mi gran amigo Sendoh JAJAJAJA _

Hukyo: _Me doy por vencida, eres un caso perdido_ .

Mientras esta conversación ocurría, Rukawa disimuladamente estaba apartándose del lugar con clara intención de retirarse, cuando Hanamichi lo jala de la mano y lo coloca en frente de Kukyo.

Hanamichi: _¡Ah, aquí te presento al mejor amigo de Sendoh, mi gran compañero Rukawa! ¿Verdad que es lindo, más que tu novio._

Hukyo miró al cielo como implorando paciencia para poder soportarla extravagancias de Hanamichi, pero por una norma de cortesía básica saludó a Rukawa.

Con una actitud poco veces vista en él, Rukawa se mostraba tímido e inseguro, ya que nunca había abordado a una chica de la manera en que Hamanichi pretendía, ya que por lo general, le eran indiferentes todas las mujeres, y las trababa sin perseguir ningún interés particular de forma casi despreciativa.

Rukawa:_ Hola, me llamo Rukawa._

Hukyo:(tono irónico)_ Aja, gracias por repetir algo que ya sabía ._

Se quedaron los tres en silencio esperando alguna palabra, que nunca ocurrió, porque Hukyo se despidió al ver que pasaba el tiempo ociosamente. Hanamichi estaba furioso, su plan había fracasado.

Hanamichi: _¿Pero como es posible? Ahhhh, pero a Haruko si me la quitas descarado! Eres un bueno para nada! Como te vas a quedar callado!_

Rukawa: _Me voy, estoy arto de tus estupideces. _

Cuando Rukawa se disponía a irse, Hanamichi reconoce una cara familiar cerca del lugar que los observaba sospechosamente.

Hanamichi: _Rukawa, parece que nos observa uno de los maleantes al que acabé a golpes la última vez que vi a Hukyo._

Rukawa: _¿Y a mi que me interesa eso?._

Hanamichi: _Algo malo sucede, conozco de este tipo de sujetos, será mejor comentarle a Sendoh que su novia está en peligro._

Rukawa: _Has lo que quieras, yo me voy._

Hanamichi: _¡!Y puede que en agradecimiento me de su secreto!._

Rukawa estando de espaldas retirándose, al oír la última frase de Hanamichi se detuvo, y mirando de reojo hacia atrás, se volteó y caminó en silencio en dirección a éste, hasta que pasó por un lado y le dijo sin mirarlo: _"Que esperas idiota, muévete"_

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Rukawa y Hanamichi llegaron a la casa de Sendoh. Hanamichi tocó el timbre y para suerte de estos se presentó Sendoh bostezando.

Sendoh: _¿Y esa sorpresa, ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí a esta hora, no me digan que vienen a retarme o algo parecido porque estoy cansado y..._

En ese momento Hanamichi interrumpió abruptamente a Sendoh, diciendo en tono alarmante.

Hanamichi: _Cállate Sendoh! ¡!A tu novia la quieren agredir unos mafiosos! Yo la defendí de dos de ellos hace unos días, pero estoy seguro que volverán a atacar, por cierto, ¿Cual es tu secreto?_

Fin del Capítulo II

(CONTINUARÄ)


	3. Chapter 3

EL SECRETO DE SENDOH

Autor: Miroku Latinlover

CAPITULO III

"El mundo al revés"

Sendoh confundido por las palabras de Hanamichi no sabe que pensar ¿Será otra de sus payadas? Se pregunta, cuando ve a Rukawa le pregunta directamente:

Sendoh: _¿Que pretende decirme Hanamichi Rukawa? ¿Acaso sabes de qué habla?_

Rukawa: (con fría serenidad) ¿_Conoces a una tal Hukyo?_

Sendoh: _Sí... pero no entiendo ... espera, ¿Esa es la chica supuestamente mi novia a la que se refiere Hanamichi? _

Rukawa: _Así es_

Sendoh cerró la puerta de su casa violentamente en la cara de Hanamichi y Rukawa. Hanamichi rabiaba convencido de que no le valió de nada la información revelada, y se disponía a retirarse al ver que habían pasado algunos minutos desde la reacción de Sendon sin obtener respuesta alguna, aunque Rukawa extrañamente no parecía dispuesto a irse del lugar, cuando se oyó nuevamente la puerta abrirse, apareció nuevamente Sendoh pero vestido para salir a la calle.

Sendoh: _Díganme donde está para ir a ver que le sucede._

Rukawa sólo asintió con la cabeza, y en silencio partió adelante guiando como lazarillo a Sendoh, al sitio del último encuentro con Hukyo. Hanamichi los acompañaba pero a cierta distancia, gruñendo y quejándose de su mala suerte.

Ya era de noche en las calles de la ciudad, y los faroles comenzaban a iluminar el camino por donde transitaban Sendoh, Rukawa y Hanamichi. Sakuragi miraba distraído a su alrededor viendo la vida nocturna muy activa en su ciudad, mientras los otros sólo se concentraban en el camino. Cerca de un Bar Hanamichi vio algo que le llamó la atención, al parecer uno de los sujetos que había golpeado se encontraba de portero en ese lugar. Hamanichi hizo señas a los otros dos para que se detuvieran, señalándoles lo que había descubierto. Sendoh le preguntó si estaba seguro de que era el mismo sujeto, a lo que Hanamichi respondió seriamente que estaba completamente seguro. Sendoh le dijo a sus dos acompañantes que aguardaran mientras hablaba con el sujeto, ya que no era conveniente que viera a Hanamichi de nuevo.

Sendoh: _Eh.. disculpe, ¿Quién es el dueño de este Bar?_

Sujeto: _¿Quién lo pregunta?_

Sendoh: _Es que vengo de parte de Hukyo y quisiera hablar con él_

Sujeto: _Viene a pagar por ella?_

Sendoh: _Ehhh... pues sí, vengo a pagar... _

El sujeto abrió la puerta del Bar y Sendoh entró en él. Mientras que Rukawa y Hanamichi aguardaban afuera, y vieron que Sendoh entraba al sitio.

Hanamichi: _Diablos Rukawa_, _¿Que hacemos ahora?_, _a ese alfeñique de Sendoh lo van a destrozar ahí a dentro_.

Rukawa decidió entrar, aunque lo habían visto al lado de Hanamichi antes de ir a la casa de Sendoh. Sakuragi intentaba desesperadamente pensar en algo, pero nada se le ocurría, hasta que viendo una bolsa de ropa vieja abandonada en una esquina, se le ocurrió uno de sus brillantes planes.

Sendoh caminaba entre las mesas del oscuro lugar, alumbrado con focos de color rojo que se mezclaban con el humo de cigarrillo dando un aspecto esotérico al lugar. Se podía ver las mesas agrupadas en torno a un barra de licores, llenas de hombres de negocio acompañados de bulliciosas y escandalosamente vestidas mujeres, que bebían profusamente al ritmo de una música antigua y de mal gusto. El sujeto que acompañaba a Sendoh llegó hasta una puerta de madera, tocó tres veces y la puerta se entreabrió, apareciendo en la rendija parte de la cara de un sujeto, que preguntó quien tocaba

Portero: _Alguien viene a pagarle al jefe._

La puerta de abrió y Sendoh penetró en la habitación dejando atrás el bullicio mezclado con olor a tabaco y alcohol del peculiar Salón.

Mientras tanto, fuera del Bar, una extraña pareja de apariencia sospechosa, se presenta al sitio de una forma poco usual. El caballero portando un larga gabardina gris, con sombrero y gafas oscuras, acompañado de una fornida pelirroja, con tacones rojos, un vestido largo de colores chillones, y un velo árabe que cubría su rostro. Los dos personajes son interrogados por el portero, que para ese momento había regresado a su puesto de trabajo, preguntándoles por sus intenciones.

Portero: _¿Qué quieren ustedes dos aquí?_

Caballero: _Pues entrar... ¿Qué más?_

Dama: _Es que hoy es nuestro aniversario de novios y queremos pasarla muy bien, JAJAJAJA ¿Verdad amorcito?._

Caballero: ...

Dama: _¿VERDAD AMORCITO?_

Seguido de estas palabras la dama golpea con el codo a su caballero, y éste de mala gana asiente con la cabeza, tapando aun más su rostro con el sombrero. A pesar de la extraña apariencia de la pareja, el portero decide dejarlos entrar, ya que cosas mas bizarras ha visto en el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad.

Estando adentro del establecimiento, la pareja se sienta en una mesa cercana a la puerta, y comienzan a observar al alrededor como explorando el sitio.

Caballero: _¿Logras ver algo?._

Dama: _Nada todavía amorcito._

Caballeo: _(hablando entre dientes) La próxima vez que me digas así te rompo los dientes._

Dama: _Cállate estúpido que nos vas a delatar a ambos._

El portero entró a la Sala del Bar meditando sobre su decisión de dejar ingresar a la ultima pareja, ya que la voz de la dama le parecía conocida, pero no reconocía de donde. Mientras tanto una mesera se acercó al lugar donde estaban los dos misteriosos novios, y les preguntó que deseaban tomar.

Caballero: _No bebo, me afecta la coordinación en la cancha._

La dama vuelve a golpear con el codo a su acompañante, el cual guarda silencio entendiendo el mensaje.

Dama: _jojojojo, no le haga caso a mi novio, tráigame dos vasos de sake de esos especiales para noches de aniversario, dos vasos de agua mineral con sabor a limón, y un pastel de coco con piña con muchas velitas._

La mesera algo confundida por el inusual pedido regresó a la barra del Bar, al tiempo que el portero se sentaba en una silla de la barra, mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja acariciándose el mentón en señal de sospecha.

Caballero:_ Yo no voy a pagar eso que pediste..._

Dama:_ ¿Y pretendes que sea yo quien lo pague tacaño?. Había que disimular, recuerda que estamos de aniversario..._

Caballero:_ No me lo recuerdes..._

El portero se acercó hasta el sitio donde estaba la música del Salón, en el cual había un sistema kareoke, tomó el micrófono, y dirigiéndose a los presentes, anunció a viva voz a la peculiar pareja y su aniversario. Las luces de Salón se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la presuntamente feliz pareja, quedando éstos sorprendidos por el despliegue realizado sobre ellos, al tiempo que los presentes se levantaban y aplaudían.

Portero: _¡Ahora que la feliz pareja venga a cantar y a bailar para celebrar su aniversario!_

Caballero: _Nos descubrió..._

Dama: _Cállate y síguele la corriente._

La pelirroja con su velo se acercó hasta donde estaba el micrófono, caminado de forma dificultosa oyéndose su taconeo errático en el piso, tomó el micrófono entre sus manos, y le dijo a la audiencia con voz aguda y chillona:

Dama: _¿Que canción quieren escuchar mis distinguidos amigos?_

"_La que tú quieras amorcito, tu si eres una mujerzota de verdad" _gritó un ebrio mientras su mujer lo reprendía.

_Dama: Muy bien, cantaré una hermosa canción para mi querido novio, que se titula: "Quiero ser una sirvienta para ti"._

La música empezó a acompañar las desgarbadas y desafinadas palabras de la cantante improvisada.

Dama:_ Quiero ser tú sirvienta... digo tu novia... para nunca dejar de cocinarte... lavarte la ropa... dejar a mis amigos y mis estudios solo por ti... por tiiiiii... y paraaaaa tiiiiiii... _

"_Esa sí es una mujer_" dijo otro ebrio que igualmente era golpeado en la cabeza por su acompañante femenina. La mayoría de los presentes querían acallar cuanto antes el canto irritante de la pelirroja, y para tal fin gritaron al unísono: _"!Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen!"_ para cerrarle la boca rápidamente. El acompañante de la desentonada cantante se levantó súbitamente de la mesa al oír los pedidos del público, y apresuradamente emprendió la huida del sitio tapando aún más su cara con el sombrero, pero dos sujetos se interpusieron en su camino.

Un viejo ebrio tambaleante se acercó hasta donde estaba la dama, y tocándole sorpresivamente el trasero le dijo: "_Tu novio ya no te quiere, mira como se va, vente conmigo amorcito". _La pesada mano de la cantante pelirroja impactó sobre el rostro del atrevido y ebrio anciano elevándolo por los aires, y cayendo encima de una mesa cercana. Ése brusco movimiento hizo que la dama recién ultrajada en su pundonor, perdiera el equilibrio debido a sus altos tacones, y cayera sobre las piernas de un obeso empresario que se deleitaba fumando un gran habano y un vaso de buen whisky. _¡Oh! ¿pero que tenemos aquí_, reía entrecortado el empresario con su tabaco en la boca mientras le acariciaba la pierna de la otrora cantante. _!PERO ES QUE ESTA POCILGA SOLO TIENE PUROS PERVERTIDOS MALDICION,_ retumbó como un trueno en el Salón quedando el lugar en profundo silencio. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos que la voz de la chillona cantante, se hubiese transformado en ese grito grave y áspero. Un ebrio rompió el silencio gritando: _"ahora si tienes una voz agradable amor Hip!" _mientras se derrumba al suelo producto de la borrachera. El portero de forma amenazante le gritó: _"Ahora si los agarré impostores", _haciendo que la mujer pelirroja acto seguido se quitara su indumentaria, cayendo al suelo una peluca roja. Otro ebrio se alegró al ver las prendas caer al piso diciéndose así mismo "_Hasta Strippers hay en este lugar...viva! hip!_", pero su alegría duró poco cuando fue apareciendo ante ellos un joven de cabello negro_. ¡!Recuerden mi nombre mal nacidos! Me llamo Rukawa!. _El acompañante masculino de la hasta hace instantes bizarra cantante de cabaret, se despojó de sus lentes, gabardina y sombrero, apareciendo detrás del ropaje un joven pelirrojo, que gritó seguidamente:_ "!Y yo soy el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi! Pero aclaro que no ando con ese sujeto vestido de mujer por gusto!"._

Hanamichi estaba sorprendido de que Rukawa, un sujeto tan serio y circunspecto, se hubiese tomado tan en serio su papel, ya que al principio del plan estaba muy reacio a aceptarlo, por lo que le dio unos tragos de sake que compró a un vendedor ambulante, para darle valor y estimularlo, pero jamás pensó cual sería su reacción ante el licor de arroz.

Portero:_ ¡Ahora nunca saldrán vivos de aquí, ya verán que yo y mis...í._

No había terminado de hablar el portero cuando Hanamichi le conecta un golpe en el estomago cerrándole la boca. Rukawa hace lo propio con otro sujeto que intenta aprisionarlo por el cuello, y empieza una batalla campal en el Salón. Las mujeres salen del lugar gritando histéricas mientras que los ebrios de distraen observando la lucha cual si fuera un espectáculo de media noche. Vasos, botellas, sillas y mesas surcaban los cielos del lugar mientras los ruidos de cristales rompiéndose y sillas astillándose acompañaban el ritmo de una música de Jazz que aún se oía del sistema kareoke encendido. Los golpes iban y venían de todas partes y de todos lugares, puñetazos en la cara, patadas, cabezazos y hasta mordidas se podían observar en el Salón, que se había convertido en un ring pugilístico.

Ante tal escándalo, la puerta del fondo del Salón se abrió, dejando ver de nuevo a Sendoh, pero esta vez acompañado de un sujeto caucásico de fino traje blanco y negra corbata, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un bastón de barnizada madera, y portando en su cabeza un sombrero blanco que hacia juego con su traje.

Sendoh: _Hanamichi! Rukawa! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo!_

Fin del capítulo III

(CONTINUARÁ)


	4. Chapter 4

EL SECRETO DE SENDOH

Autor: Miroku Latinlover

CAPITULO IV

"Ladrón que roba a ladrón"

Sendoh consternado por la actuación de Hanamichi y Rukawa, los llama enérgicamente para salir juntos del Salón, mientras se despide secamente del sujeto de traje blanco sin dar mayores explicaciones. En el camino de regreso permanece silencioso

Hanamichi: _Oye Sendoh ¿Es que acaso no nos vas decir que pasó ahí dentro?_

Sendoh: _Es algo privado, gracias por su ayuda, pero ya no es necesaria._

Hanamichi: _¿Así es como nos agradeces!Casi matan a Rukawa! ¡¿Verdad Rukawa!_

Rukawa no contestó, su estado era lamentable por la golpiza que había recibido, además de la evidente resaca dibujada en su rostro mal trecho, debido a las consecuencias del estado de embriaguez que hasta hace poco lo había dominado, pero que había desminuido, gracias a un balde de agua fría para enfriar botellas de champaña que le arrojó Hanamichi en la cabeza.

"_Me voy... estoy harto_" dijo Rukawa repentinamente mientras se separaba del grupo rumbo a su residencia. Sendoh solo volteó a verlo agradeciéndole nuevamente su ayuda en una frase corta, a lo que Ruwaka sin girar a mirarlo, levantó la palma de su mano derecha en señal de un "de nada".

Hanamichi. _¿A dónde vamos Sendoh, ¿Vamos a buscar a esa tal Hukyo?_

Sendoh: _No se que harás tú, pero yo voy a casa tengo ganas de dormir._

Hanamichi:_ ¡Eres un idiota, ¡Casi me matan ahí dentro, ¡Esa chica está en peligro, ¡Tenemos que resolver ese problema lo antes posible!._

Sendoh:_ Ese problema está resuelto, anda a dormir._

Sendoh siguió caminando rumbo a su residencia mientras Hanamichi se detuvo consternado por la respuesta de éste, profundamente molesto porque al parecer en vez de lograr respuestas, Sendoh generada aún más interrogantes y secretos, pero finalmente resignado emprendió su propio camino a casa.

La mañana de un nuevo día indica el paso de una página más del gran libro del tiempo. Nuevas expectativas se abren, y nuevas situaciones acontecen dejando atrás las pasadas, que ahora son sólo recuerdos, aunque no tanto para algunos.

Hanamichi camina rumbo a clases cuando es interceptado por Rukawa.

Hanamichi: (con tono burlesco) _Ah Rukawa! ¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Acaso se te perdió algo anoche?._

Rukawa: (tono amenazante) _Si dices algo de lo que pasó anoche eres hombre muerto Hanamichi._

Hanamichi: (con ironía) _¿De que habla? ¡Ah! ¡¿De cuando te disfrazaste de mujer y cantantes canciones de amor! _

Rukawa:_ ¡El plan fue tuyo recuérdalo idiota! _

Hanamichi:_ Pero creo que te tomaste el papel muy en serio JAJAJAJA_

En ese momento Hanamichi saca una foto de su bolsillo y se la muestra a Rukawa, era una foto de él vestido de mujer cuando cantó en el kareoke. Rukawa sorprendido se la quita bruscamente de la mano y la rompe en pedazos arrojándola al suelo.

Hanamichi: _Ja!... ¡De nada sirve porque tengo los negativos!. El fotógrafo del bar era bastante costoso el muy usurero, pero valió la pena cada centavo invertido JAJAJAJAJA._

Rukawa:_ Te voy a partir a golpes idiota._

Hanamichi:_ Sabes que nunca rehuyo una pelea, pero en esta ocasión no puedo llegar tarde a clases, por eso mis amigos tienen los negativos pero desconocen su contenido. Si quieres que los destruya tienes que hacerme dos favores, JAJAJA que genio soy._

Rukawa:_ maldito... maldito..._

Hanamichi:_ Primero tienes que alegarte de Haruko para siempre._

Rukawa:_ Jamás me gustó esa chica _

Hanamichi:_ ¡!No puedes hablar así de Haruko! Claro que la deseas, ella es digna de todo deseo, es lo mas hermoso de este mundo y además..._

Rukawa:_ Cállate y dime la segunda condición._

Hanamichi:_ Que me ayudes a conquistarla, que se enamore de mí_

Rukawa:_ No hago milagros._

Hanamichi:_ ¿Cómo se verá tu foto en el anuario? Apuesto que dejarías un recuerdo por generaciones en Shohoku... jejejeje._

Rukawa guardó silencio por unos segundos, parecía meditar rápidamente sobre lo ocurrido y sopesar sus opciones, respondiendo con tono resignado al final:

Rukawa: _Bueno, espérame en el centro comercial cerca de la avenida principal luego de clases, para planear que hacemos al respecto._

Hanamichi: _Ja! Claro que ahí estaré!_

Las horas pasaron rápidamente desde el extraño pacto. El sol en su punto mas alto indicaba la llegada del mediodía, y el bullicio de las personas al salir de sus trabajos y centros de actividad el cese de la jornada, que para algunos era un receso temporal, que para otros la señal de regresar a sus hogares, pero para Hanamichi era la llegada gloriosa del momento más sublime de su existencia, para dar el primer paso del comienzo de su vida amorosa con su amada Haruko.

Hanamichi se sentó en un banca frente al centro comercial y esperó algunos minutos la llegada de su coaccionado cómplice. Con cierta ansiedad miraba su reloj de muñeca constantemente, y cada minuto que transcurría agudizaba su incertidumbre sobre la viabilidad de su plan con Rukawa, cuando repentinamente se sentó al lado del banco donde se encontraba, una chica de porte muy sensual. Hanamichi la miraba de reojo cautivado por su belleza, pero no se atrevía a mirarla directamente, hasta que la chica le expresó una pregunta:

Chica: _Disculpa, ¿No sabes a que hora parte el próximo tren a Kyoto?_

Hanamichi: _Esteee.. pues no tengo idea, el terminal del tren está muy lejos para saberlo._

Chica: _Ah! ¿Es que el terminal está muy lejos, ¡Pero que descuidada soy!._

Hanamichi: (con suspicacia) _¿No eres Rukawa disfrazado verdad?_

Chica: _¿Quién es Rukawa? _

Hanamichi: _JAJAJAJA, ¡olvídalo!... Yo te podría llevar, estaba esperando a un torpe que parece no va a venir, así que podría llevarte._

Chica: _¿Harías ese gran favor por mí, ¡Que caballero eres, muchas gracias, acepto encantada, por cierto, mi nombre en Azuki._

Habamichi:_ Oh! Encantado, mi nombre es Hanamichi el genio._

Luego de la presentación de rigor, Hanamichi comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica en dirección a la estación del tren, cuando la misma calló al suelo aparentemente por tropezar con algo en el suelo.

Hanamichi: _OH! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN AZUKI?_

Azuki: _¡Ouch,¡Que torpe soy! Ahora me duele el tobillo, jamás podré llegar a la estación a tiempo!_

Hanamichi: _¡No te preocupes! Aquí está el poderoso Hanamichi de Shohoku que puede llevarte incluso cargada con mis poderosos músculos! JAJAJA ¡No hay problema!._

Azuki: _Ah! ¿Eres el famoso Hanamichi del equipo de Shohoku?_

Hanamichi: _Pues sí... jejeje no sabía que mi fama eran tan grande._

Azuki:_ Pues sí, dicen que eres el jugador con mas potencial de ese equipo._

Hanamichi:_ (sonrojado) Oh!... ¡Es que reconocen mi talento natural desde luego!._

Azuki: _Claro!... Yo soy aficionada al baloncesto y he oído de tus hazañas_

Hanamichi la levanta del suelo y se la lleva cargada a la estación muy contento por haber encontrado una admiradora tan guapa. La chica rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Hanamichi quien sonríe babeante por el hallazgo realizado y su buena suerte.

Azuki: _Mirándote más de cerca se nota que eres un chico muy guapo, y tan fuerte y amable para llevarme en brazos._

Hanamichi:_ No sigas que me sonrojo, pero comprendo tu impacto ante mi presencia arrolladora._

Hanamichi a ver tan cerca el rostro desu desvalida damisela y sus tentadores labios carnosos, que invitaban al atrevimiento y a los pensamientos profanos, comenzó a sudar copiosamente como síntoma inequívoco de su nerviosismo, y una gota recorrió su frente hasta la punta de su nariz.

Azuki: _Oh, creo que tienes algo cerca de tu boca, déjame acércame para verlo mejor_ .

En ese instante la socorrida chica besó a Hanamichi con sus sensuales labios, quien quedó inmovilizado cual escultura griega producto de la impresión ante tan inesperada acción. Se oyó repentinamente un flash que hizo reaccionar a Hanamichi de su estado cataléctico, mientras Azuki retiraba su boca de los labios de Hanamichi. Ante él estaba Rukawa con una cámara fotográfica.

Rukawa: _Ahora te tengo idiota._

Hanamichi:_ ¿!QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE HACES RUKAWA?_

Rukawa:_ Sí muestras tu foto yo muestro la mía a la tal Haruko._

Hanamichi:_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Hanamichi soltó bruscamente a Asuki al suelo mientras intentaba quitarle la cámara a Rukawa. La chica se masajeaba el trasero con su mano, para apaciguar el dolor del golpe que se recibió al caer al piso, y gritó evidentemente molesta:

Azuki: _¡Primo Rukawa!... ¡Nunca me dijiste que este sujeto tenía mal aliento y de paso era grosero con las chicas,¡Ahora el precio por ayudarte será el doble!_

Hanamichi: _AH! MALDITO CONSPIRADOR!.. ¡!CON QUE TODO ERA UNA TRAMPA! PERO YA VERAS! NO SALDRAS VIVO!_

Rukawa por un momento estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarse con Hanamichi, pero al ver que la cámara corría peligro y su fuente de salvación podía perderse en el combate, decidió correr despavorido mientras un encolerizado Hanamichi lo seguía de cerca gritando improperios en medio de la calle.

Azuki se levantó del suelo temblorosa pero intentando mostrar cierta dignidad como dama de elegante porte, mientras de sacudía el polvo del suelo de su ropa.

Azuki: _Por Dios, ¿Qué comerá en chico, ¿Pescado crudo con ajo?. Ahhhh.. tendré que cepillar buen bien mis dientes, bueno todo sea por unos centavitos que necesito._

La chica se alejó del lugar con un sensual ritmo tambaleante haciendo girar su bolso, mientras que a lo lejos se oía aún los gritos de Hanamichi que se perdían en el ruido cotidiano de la ciudad, en la búsqueda de su amenazante verdugo amoroso.

Fin del capítulo IV

(CONTINUARÁ)


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

EL SECRETO DE SENDOH

Autor: Miroku Latinlover

CAPITULO V

"El partido"

Haruko exhorta en su pupitre soñaba con el momento de ver jugar a su admirado Rukawa, sus pensamientos se abstraían de la ortodoxa clase del profesor de ingles, que conjugaba verbos en la pizarra, mientras su pupila deambulaba en la nubes del anhelo. El timbre de salida marca el fin de la tediosa clase, y el comienzo de un sueño por realizarse en la cancha de Shohoku.

Son las eliminatorias de los equipos de baloncesto, Shohoku tiene una sola oportunidad de ganar a Ryonan y pasar a la siguiente ronda. Las expectativas del publico no son muy favorables a Shohoku, dadas las derrotas sufridas con anterioridad frente a Ryonan. En medio de los espectadores aparece Haruko que se sienta en las gradas cercanas al entrenador Anzai, y espera ansiosa el comienzo del juego, para observar a su idolatrado Rukawa, y dar apoyo a su hermano y al equipo.

Sobre la cancha aparece los jugadores de ambos equipos, se siente la tensión del preámbulo del partido en el ambiente, el público y los porristas levantan sus voces llenando el recinto del sonido de la competencia, y por fin suena el pitazo que da comienzo a la conflagración deportiva.

Akagi logra alcanzar el balón en el salto inicial y arrogarlo hacia su equipo, el cual es alcanzado por Ryota, que rápidamente hace un pase a Mitsui que realiza un tiro de tres puntos abriendo el marcador a favor de Shohoku. Hanamichi intenta tomar el rebote del balón pero es detenido por Uozumi, quien se apodera del balón y hace un pase rápido a Hiroaki, quien a su vez lo pasa a Sendoh para iniciar el contraataque, éste se detiene e intenta lanzar desde el área de tres puntos, pero el tiro falla y el balón cae en manos de Shohoku.

Pasa el primer tiempo y el marcador termina 30 a 26 a favor de Shohoku. En los vestidores de Ryonan, luego de un sutil llamado de atención por parte del entrenador, Sendoh es interpelado por Uozumi.

Uozumi: (Enojado e irónico) _¿Desde cuando te volviste especialista en tiros de 3 puntos?_ .

Sendoh: (Indiferente) ... _Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi decisión._

Uozumi:_ No es tu decisión, porque sabes bien que nos afecta a todos._

Sendoh_: (Enojado) Entonces ya es tiempo que aprendan a ganar un partido sin mí._

Sorprendido por estas palabras, Uozumi guarda silencio y se retira. No está acostumbrado a escuchar estos arrebatos de alguien que, aún en los momentos mas difíciles, se había comportado centrado y calmado. Hiroaki acompaña a Uozumi fuera de los vestidores sin decir una palabra, luego de mirar de reojo a Sendoh. Al salir todos los jugadores, Sendoh airado golpea ferozmente con su puño el casillero, hundiendo la puerta y haciendo que cayera la toalla que estaba colgada en el perchero.

Nuevamente el partido comienza, en las gradas existe expectación por parte del público por lo reñido de la contienda. En la zona más alta de los asientos un grupo de sujetos de un porte peculiar que se destacan entre la multitud, llegan para sentarse a contemplar el desenlace del partido. Uno de ellos lleva un fino traje blanco con sombrero y un bastón que coloca entre sus piernas apoyando ambas manos en él. Más abajo en las gradas, los asientos están totalmente llenos, una llamativa chica busca infructuosamente encontrar uno vacío, hasta que observa uno desocupado cerca del entrenador Anzai y se dirige hasta él, al lado del asiento está Haruko, que colocó su bolso para apartar dicho puesto, pero la chica lo quita sin mediar palabra con la dueña.

Haruko: (Sorprendida) _Oye! Espera! Ese asiento está ocupado!_

Chica: (Prepotente) _Yo no veo a nadie sentado en él, además yo tengo ciertos privilegios porque soy familia de uno de los jugadores._

Haruko: (Molesta) _¿En serio? Yo también soy familia de uno de los jugadores, de hecho es el capitán del equipo, es mi hermano._

Chica: (Sarcástica) _Ja! Pero dudo mucho que tenga la importancia de mi querido primo Rukawa._

Haruko: (Exaltada) _¡¿Eres prima de Rukawa, disculpa mi descortesía! Siéntate a mi lado y veamos el partido juntas! Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Azuki: _Mi nombre es Azuki, mucho gusto._

Ambas chicas se pusieron a charlar mientras proseguía el partido. Akagi tenía el balón en sus manos e hizo un pase a Ryota, quien se detiene en medio de la cancha y ve a Ruwaka libre, lanzándole el balón. Rukawa intenta penetrar para llegar al aro pero Uozumi lo bloquea ferozmente. Sendoh se encuentra en medio de la cancha y observa a Uozumi, quien entiende el mensaje y arrebata el balón a Rukawa quien solitariamente intentaba encestar, a pesar que Hanamichi y Ryota obstinadamente le solicitaban un pase de balón debido a que se encontraban libres. Sendoh llega hasta donde está Akagi y con un movimiento rápido lo elude y encesta el balón. El marcador se empata con el último tiro de Sendoh, la tensión crece y el entrenador Anzai pide tiempo fuera para hablar con los jugadores.

Anzai con su peculiar manera de ser, hace un llamado de atención a Rukawa por no realizar los pases a tiempo, y recrimina su individualismo. Akagi apoya la opinión del entrenador, pero va más allá, y sorpresivamente pide la sustitución de Rukawa por otro jugador de la banca. Hanamichi se ríe de la propuesta de sanción para Rukawa pero recibe igualmente una reprimenda de Akagi debido a su pobre desempeño y su afán de protagonismo. Rukawa sólo permanece en silencio mientras se desarrolla el debate, pero Anzai finalmente decide dejarlo jugar a pesar del consejo de Akagi. Mientras tanto Sendoh sentado en la banca de Ryonan, observa con sumo cuidado las gradas superiores del estadio en aparente búsqueda de una persona, hasta que detiene su vista en el extraño sujeto de traje blanco, bastón y sombrero que parece contemplarlo desde las alturas. Sendoh frunce el seño y se coloca una toalla sobre su cabeza y permanece en silencio.

Haruko y Azuki conversan sobre el desempeño del equipo, Azuki confiesa que es la primera vez que asiste a un juego de su primo Rukawa, que de hecho, él no sabe que había ido a verlo jugar, ya que vivía en una zona bastante alejada de la ciudad, pero que decidió a último momento venir a visitarlo, ya que además tenía una "deuda" que pagarle. Haruko sólo escuchaba extasiada los relatos de Azuki, ya que se sentía afortunada de conseguir a alguien que le diera detalles personales de su admirado amor platónico.

En la banca de Shohoku, Hanamichi busca con su mirada a su amada Haruko, para recrearse con su presencia, pero su cara de ansiedad se torna de horror y espanto al ver que Azuki está sentada a su lado, es tal su impresión que cae a suelo desplomado por el miedo. "_¿Qué sucede?"_ le pregunta Akagi al abatido jugador pelirrojo confundido por su extraño accionar. Hanamichi no responde y sólo alcanza a mirar con expresión de profunda ira a Rukawa, quien se muestra al principio algo desconcertado pero preponderantemente indiferente ante la muestra expresiva de Hanamichi. En un momento todos quedan sorprendidos cuando Hanamichi pide al entrador Anzai que lo sustituya por otro jugador porque siente una lesión en su tobillo, al final Anzai accede y Hanamichi queda fuera del partido. Akagi sabe que Hanamichi se encuentra en perfecto estado, y por ello se muestra desconcertado, además de molesto, por considerar que la actitud de Hanamichi pone en riego el desenlace del partido, y eso es inaceptable, pero reflexiona que algo muy grave debe estar sucediendo para que alguien comprometido con Hanamichi deje un partido a mitad del camino.

Hanamichi desaparece entre las gradas llevando consigo un enorme bolso que escondía en un armario cercano, mientras el partido se reanudaba con Rukawa al frente.

Sendoh iniciaba a la ofensiva de Ryonan, el cual era seguido por Rukawa y bloqueado por Akagi, Hiroaki toma posición para recibir el pase, pero nuevamente Sendon intenta un tiro de tres que rebota en el tablero, Uozumi logra tomar el rebote y le entrega nuevamente el balón a Sendoh, quien intenta penetrar para efectuar una clavada a pesar del férreo marcaje de Akagi, y nuevamente pierde el balón. Rukawa observa con cuidado el pobre desempeño de Sendoh, y al momento de recibir el balón del rebote de parte de Akagi, en vez de iniciar la contraofensiva, lo entrega directamente a las manos de Sendoh. Todos en el estadio quedan sorprendidos, y Sendoh queda mudo ante tal inesperada acción. Anzai pide tiempo fuera y el arbitro lo acuerda con su silbato, pero Rukawa permanece en la cancha mirando fijamente a Sendoh el cual se niega a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Rukawa: _Esa no es la forma en que deseo ganar este partido_

Sendoh: _No se de que demonios estas hablando _

Rukawa: _¿Estas vendiendo el juego para el mafioso del Bar verdad?_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos mientras el publico comenzaba a protestar la demora del partido silbando y gritando. El hombre de traje blanco al percatarse de que existía la posibilidad de suspender el partido por la sucedido, se levantó visiblemente molesto y se disponía a macharse cuando de repente se oyó explosiones de fuegos pirotécnicos y salió un gran oso panda en medio de la cancha de juego. El alegre panda parecía la mascota de algún equipo deportivo, pero definitivamente no pertenecía a Ryonan o Shohoku. La espectadores se alegraron con el espectáculo de entretiempo aparentemente improvisado, y comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo del baile del gran oso que se contoneaba al compás de una música chillona. Sendoh y Rukawa permanecían sorprendidos al ver a tan extraño animador pasearse alrededor de ellos, que en un último movimiento coreográfico, el panda toma una cuerda y hace que una gran piñata descienda del techo del estadio. El público enloquece y pide al unísono que el oso derribe la piñata con un gran palo colorido que sacó de su voluminosa barriga de pelusa y goma espuma. El oso obedeciendo al público procede a darle golpes a la piñata, la cual permanece girando y meciéndose con cada impacto, para finalmente reventar con un último golpe contundente, esparciendo su contenido a medida que ascendía al techo del recinto. Un puñado de caramelos y papelillo calló como lluvia generosa sobre los espectadores, además de un extraño presente adicional, consistente en centenares de pequeñas fotografías. Rukawa curioso recoge del suelo tan extraño objeto, cuando se paraliza de la impresión, sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, eran las fotos del Bar donde aparecía disfrazado de fémina, que había captado traicioneramente Hanamichi.

El oso continuaba bailando cuando es derribado sorpresivamente por Rukawa, quien lo sujeta contra el suelo y le arranca la cabeza. Dentro del disfraz aparece el rostro de Hanamichi con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Hanamichi: _Ah, me vengué de tu traición! Mandaste a tu prima a revelarle el secreto a Haruko, pero ya veía preparado jajajaja, no puedes contra mí!_

Rukawa: _¿Pero de que hablas idiota? Yo no hice tal cosa_

Hanamichi señaló con su dedo en dirección de las gradas, pero entre tanta gente eufórica era difícil distinguir hacia donde apuntaba, hasta de divisó una figura que le pareció familiar, era el sujeto de traje blanco del Bar que se encontraba a punto de salir del recinto.

Rukawa: _Ya veo que tienes un cómplice, pero no escapará_

En una rápida carrera Rukawa sorteo los obstáculos que le impedían alcanzar al sujeto de traje blanco entre la multitud y lo sujetó por el hombro. Uno de los acompañantes del dueño del Bar intentó liberarlo pero recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Rukawa. Entre tal estado de confusión y desorden el arbitro pitó la cancelación del juego, y la audiencia indignada comenzó arrugar las fotos de Rukawa para formar bolas de papel y lanzarlas a la cancha contra el arbitro. Hanamichi se levanta del suelo preocupado por lo que acontece.

Hanamichi: _¿Como se les ocurre botar esa obra de arte! No saben lo que me costó reproducir esa cantidad de fotos!_

El público guardó un silencio de algunos segundos antes los reclamos de la presunta mascota, pero seguidamente comenzó a descargar su artillería de papel sobre el que los increpaba, dejando a un lado al arbitro que había huido del lugar, para buscar a los organismos de orden público. El caos se apoderó del ambiente y como si se tratará de un efecto dominó cuya primera pieza la constituía Rukawa, los presentes comenzaron a descargar su hostilidad acumulada luchando entre sí, los hombres a insultarse y golpearse mutuamente, y las mujeres a gritar histéricamente.

Haruko y Azuki intentaban escapar de la batalla campal rumbo a la salida mientras Akagi y los otros se encontraban ocupados protegiéndose de las sillas voladoras que surcaban los aires del estadio. Los del equipo de Ryonan ya se habían retirado, menos Sendoh, el cual se acercó al entrenador Anzai, que se encontraba sólo sentado el su silla, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo: _"Tengo que decirle algo sobre su sobrina"_. Anzai tranquilamente respondió: _Si te refieres a que estabas vendiendo el juego para saldar la deuda de mi hermano con ese mafioso ya lo se todo, de hecho ya le había pagado. _Esas palabras cayeron como un rayo fulminante sobre Sandoh, el cual había enmudecido ante las revelaciones de Anzai. El obeso entrenador agregó, luego de tomar un sorbo de su vaso de café expreso, que acordó con el mafioso que no le revelara a su sobrina que él había pagado la deuda de su padre, pero el embaucador quiso aprovechar esto para engañarla haciendo ver que aún debía ese dinero, y así obtener doble ganancia. Al saber que también podía engañar al mejor jugador de Ryonan, aprovechó sus contactos con círculos de apuestas ilegales, para sacar incluso mayor ganancia arreglando el juego. Sendoh impactado por lo dicho por Anzai se arrodilló en el piso y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y desespero, diciéndose así mismo que estaba traicionando a su equipo y que jamás se lo perdonaría. Anzai riendo le dijo: _"Este juego suspendido es como que jamás hubiese existido. Mañana será otro día y podrás recobrar la confianza en tu equipo, además (guiñando un ojo) ¿Acaso no sabemos guardar un secreto?_. Sendoh lo miró con expresión de agradecimiento y le respondió: _"Sí, será otro secreto más"._

La policía llegó al sitio arrestando a los alborotadores, y aprendiendo al sujeto del traje blanco y a sus acompañantes, ya que tenía varias ordenes de captura por multiplicidad de estafas y delitos cometidos.

A las afueras del estadio Haruko se despide Azuki la cual se retira sin haber revelado sus ocurrencias con Hanamichi. Rukawa enfurecido aún buscaba a Hamanichi en la cancha para desquitarse por lo ocurrido, pero Hanamichi estaba en esos momentos afuera del estadio buscando desesperadamente a Haruko. Al encontrarla Hanamichi se le arrodilla y le dice desesperado que no crea en las mentiras de la prima de Rukawa, Haruko se muestra confundida por no entender a que hace referencia Hanamichi, y al descubrir que Haruko no parece conocer nada acerca del asunto, Hanamichi se tranquiliza y siente revivir nuevamente. Pero al poco tiempo aparece a las espaldas de Hanamichi el enfurecido Rukawa, el cual lo sujeta por el cuello y lo amenaza de muerte por su traición, Haruko increpa a Rukawa para que deje a Hanamichi en paz, pero Rukawa le alza la voz y le pregunta si considera que tal humillación merece ser perdonada, Haruko confundida le pregunta: "_¿Cuál humillación, lo único extraño que hizo Hanamichi en el partido es divertirnos con su piñata llena de presentes, y esta foto de una chica preciosa, ya quisiera verme tan atractiva con ella"_. Rukawa al percatarse que no era fácil identificarlo a través de la foto, ya que la indumentaria femenina y la oscuridad del sitio escondían su persona, sintió un alivio supremo y soltó de la llave de cuello a Hanamichi, pero diciéndole en voz baja al oído: _"Si le dices a alguien de quien se trata, mi prima hará un novela sobre ti"_ . Hanamichi sonreído lo agarra por la cabeza y dice en voz alta: _"HAHAHA pero que bromista este Rukawa, no le conocía esa faceta cómica ¿Cuántas más tendrá ocultas?"_ . Ambos se miraron fijamente con una gran sonrisa hipócrita para disimular frente a Haruko, la cual cansada se disponía a retirarse a su residencia, cuando Rukawa le vuelve a dirigir la palabra y le pregunta: _"¿De verdad consideras atractiva a esa chica de la foto?"_, Hanamichi trató de aguantar con todos sus fuerzas responder a esa pregunta formulada por Rukawa, sus manos entrelazadas tapaban su boca cual válvula de presión intentado controlar un caldero a punto de estallar, pero finalmente sucumbió ante la tentación:

Hanamichi: _!TREMENDO GAY ERES RUKAWA JAJAJAJAA!_

_Un estruendoso golpe silenció las palabras de Hanamichi, dejándolo inconsciente junto a su imprudente boca. Ahora todo se ve negro a través de sus ojos, ocultando junto a la penumbra los secretos de Sendoh que en esta historia no se serán revelados, porque este es el fin._

_THE END_


End file.
